The present invention relates to paperboard folders, such as cardboard folders, and more particularly to an economical paperboard folder which may be used to organize materials such as payment cards and pre-addressed envelopes.
Since the possibility exists for a lack of order when dealing with matters such as the regular payment of loans or bills, a folder may allow for the organization of payment slips and envelopes.
Banks and other such businesses dealing with loans and other forms of time payment may send these folders to their clients in order to aid their convenience in making payments as well as to assure speedy and regular monthly payments.